Bloodlust and Petticoats
by LadyArn
Summary: William has been carrying a torch for Grell for years, but at no point did he consider that Grell had more emotional baggage than he'd first thought. Having nosy colleagues wasn't helping either.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I know i should be finishing Living on a Prayer and Blame the Writer, but I've been watching/reading Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and it sort of took over my brain.  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: I'm not 100% sure who owns Kuroshitsuji, but it sure as hell ain't me!**

* * *

Grell Sutcliff couldn't help but shiver as the cold metal of William T. Spears' deathscythe ran across his throat. Once again hauled into the office, Grell had expected a shouting match, but not this – being threatened with something that could permanently hurt him. The only thought that went through his mind was 'oh god, not the face, not the face'. The crimson shinigami would take any punishment he was assigned, just so long as his face was left intact. His supervisor leant in until Grell could fell the hot breath against his cheek.

"I have had enough of you and your antics, Sutcliff." Will hissed, pressing the scythe a little harder, until the pale skin yielded and a tiny trickle of blood crept down Grell's neckline. The redhead forced himself to hold still. He'd never seen Will this angry. Even after the Jack the Ripper incident, he'd been punished as usual, by an icy calm superior. Now, the same man was threatening him with a blade.

"William, I'm sorry." He whimpered, trying to look as repentant as possible. "I…I didn't know…"

"Liar!" Will spat, but he withdrew the scythe. He backed off and dropped into his desk chair. The disappointed look he gave Grell was almost as bad as the physical violence. "How could you not have known? How could you not have noticed?" Grell approached tentatively, and knelt besides his coworker.

"Will, I swear to you. I had no idea you felt that way about it." Will gave a bitter chuckle.

"If you had have known, would it have changed anything? No." he cut Grell off before he could respond. "You'd have still gone after Michaelis. I'm not stupid, or blind. You're easily turned. You always were. Damn me for thinking I could ever be enough for you." the redhead looked up, golden-green eyes gazing over the top of his glasses wonderingly.

"I never meant to hurt you." he murmered, resting his forehead against Will's knee. The brunet patted him on the head gently.

"I know. I'm sorry I hurt you." He tilted Grell's chin up to wipe away the blood still trailing down the silky skin. "Now you know."

"Now I know." Grell confirmed. "And the violence was fine. I like my men rough." Will chuckled weakly at the innuendo. They sat like that in silence for a while, Grell leaning against Will's legs as strong fingers caressed his hair. Will watched as he brushed through the long red strands, then frowned as he caught a glimpse down Grell's shirt.

"What the?" he pushed the other shinigami away so he could move, and directed the confused Grell into his vacated seat. Grell flushed and resisted as Will pulled his shirt open, revealing fading scratches down the smooth skin. Will tried to meet Grell's eyes, but he wouldn't make contact. "Grell?" he asked gently. "What are these marks?" Grell was silent for so long, Will thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I did them." The Red Reaper finally admitted.

"Why? Is there something-?"

"No." Grell cut him off. "It's not a problem. It's not self harm, I promise." He looked away again. "It's just something I like. The pain." He met Will's confused eyes. "I told you I like my men rough." Will's mouth had gone dry. Grell flushed again, cheeks turning almost as dark as his hair.

"You're a masochist." Grell nodded slightly. Will shook his head, exasperated.

"Tell me what to do." He stroked the crimson fall of hair again. "Just tell me what you want. I've fought demons for this, literally, and I need to know where I stand." Grell flushed darker.

"You really want this, don't you?" Will thwapped him lightly over the head.

"Do you think I'd spend so long trying to convince you if I didn't?" he rolled his eyes, making Grell smile. The redhead rose up on his knees to press a chaste kiss to Will's lips.

"I'm glad you did. He never wanted me, I always knew that, but I couldn't help but hope." He smiled shyly. "You, you were always there for me. You wanted me. No-one ever wanted me…" he shifted so his high heels were more comfortably tucked under his thighs, and hid his head in Will's lap. The brunet recommenced stroking his hair, trying to ignore the suggestiveness of their positions.

"I do. Always" He murmured, and his hazel eyes softened as he felt tears dampening the material of his trousers. They were still sitting like that when Ronald Knox let himself into the office. Will cursed his policy of allowing the rest of the department open access to his office, as Knox froze and stared at the sight. They stared at each other for a moment, Grell still buried in Will's lap. "Can I help you with something, Knox?" Will tried to keep his voice steady and his expression neutral.

"Uh…" Knox floundered for a moment, then gathered himself. "Yes. I need your signature on these papers." He handed them over and stepped back patiently and Will searched for a pen. It was just out of reach.

"Damn." He tapped Grell lightly on the head. "Can you move so I can do these forms?" The redhead stood up wordlessly, and gave Will a slightly shaky smile as he migrated to the side of the desk, where he curled up on the floor again. Will sighed and handed back the completed papers to Knox. "Why don't you take him," he nodded down at the prone shinigami, "down to the cafeteria for coffee?" he handed Knox some change. "On me, of course." He lowered his voice. "Try and cheer him up. I'm not sure what I said, but it was obviously the wrong thing." He blinked as a flying pen flashed past his ear, as he barely dodged Grell's missile.

"I don't need cheering up, you insensitive ass." He sniffed, straightening up. "But then again, I suppose that's the sort of thing a man like you _would_ say. No idea of how to treat a lady." With that he flounced out of the office, shooting a teasing grin at the two flummoxed shinigami he left behind.

"Don't even think about it." Will warned. Knox looked at him innocently.

"About what?"

"You know what." Will rubbed his eyes tiredly. He could feel a migraine coming on from stress. "Go get on with your work."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Writing the was so much fun. Gotta love terrified rookies!  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: Apparently someone called Yana Toboso owns these guys, and that's really really NOT me.**

* * *

"So." Knox grinned half an hour later, perched on a desk in the library. "You and William Spears, eh?" Grell waved at him dismissively, trying to free a sheet of paper from under Knox's ass. The young man obligingly shifted so Grell could retrieve it.

"None of your business, really, is it, Ronald?" the redhead leant forward, tucking the papers into a folder. "Why do you ask? Jealous?" Knox laughed.

"Hell, no, Sutcliff." Knox chuckled. "I just wanted to know."

"Just wanted to gossip, more like." Grell corrected. "If you want to ask me something like that, you should ask properly." He stretched out and lounged in his chair with the air of a contented cat, then eyed Knox expectantly.

"You are a pain in the ass." Knox couldn't help but smile.

"True, but sometimes it pays off." Grell hummed. "Now _he_ can be a pain in _my_ ass." Knox choked on his coffee, laughing.

"Knew there was something going on." He flicked through the file he was meant to be working on, but it wouldn't hold his attention. "Come on, Sutcliff? Just one tiny little piece of gossip?" he pleaded, giving in and throwing his pride to the wind.

"When I have some for you, I'll pass it on." Grell promised. "I'm still working on it at the moment." They sat together chatting companionably until Knox finished his coffee and hopped off the desk.

"Sorry for the short stop, but I've got to go. Work and all that." He sighed. "If you do get him into bed, try and stop Spears being such a slave driver, eh?" Grell grinned and promised to do his best, blowing a kiss to Knox as he left.

Half an hour later, Grell got up to deliver his newly completed paperwork to Will. A hand grabbed his sleeve as he walked through the office. He blinked down at the terrified shinigami who held his arm.

"Mr Sutcliff, are you going to Mr Spears office?" Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Yeeees, why?" the other reaper looked relieved, then nervous again.

"Would...would you take my report as well? It's a bit late..." Grell laughed, flipping dark red hair out of his eyes.

"Are you scared of William Spears?" he patted his co-workers cheek. "Of course I will, but I'm not taking the flak for you if he is angry."

"Th-thank you, Mr Sutcliff!" Suddenly Grell found himself surrounded by junior shinigami, all terrified of going into William's office to hand in reports, even if they were on time. He grinned, displaying dangerously sharp teeth.

"One condition. Anyone whose report I'm taking has to at least stand outside the door. You guys need to get used to the idea of facing him." The small group of worried reapers milled about for a moment, but the five of them fell in step behind Grell. He knocked the door once and flung it open, revealing Will sitting at his desk, pen in hand.

"New reports for you, Will." Grell sashayed across the room and dropped the sheaf of papers onto the desk. "From me and a few of the newer guys who are too chicken to do it themselves." He waved out of the door at them. Will glanced up, and adjusted his glasses. He smirked a little as the five shinigami ducked out of sight.

"Thanks you." He started signing the new sheets, only to stop and rub at a shoulder with a wince. Grell rounded the desk to stand behind him and massaged gently. Will sighed under the touch, forgetting the door was open. Grell ignored the soft sounds and kept working on the knotted muscles under his hands.

"You need to let me do this more often, Will." The redhead told his superior. "Being this tense can't be healthy, even if we are dead." Will smirked and shrugged.

"Work is work." He stood, stretched, and sat back down. Grell perched on the desk next to him. "I just don't want to have to do overtime."

"Come home with me tonight, Will." the Red Reaper purred. "I'm sure I can somehow make you relax."

"That is a very inappropriate suggestion for the workplace." Grell lay back across the desk, arching his back and shooting Will a sultry gaze. Will looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, then snorted and pushed the redhead off the desk. With a yelp, Grell hit the floor.

"You bastard! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Perhaps, but I see no lady." Will pointed his pen towards the door. "Back to work." Grell sighed and got up, pouting as he headed out into the hallway. "Grell Sutcliff?" Grell glanced back to see a tiny smile on Will's lips. "About eight?"

"Eight is fine." Grell turned back and leant over the desk for a kiss. Will jerked back quickly, and grabbed his deathscythe. Grell flinched, but Will simply extended it to slam the door shut, scaring the silent watchers. He pulled Grell in, and took possession of the kiss quickly, and Grell found himself forced into submission. He groaned as Will bit his tongue, and pressed himself closer to the brunet. Will lifted him so the redhead sat on the desk, and leant forwards, forcing him to lie back on the desk, and crawling on top. Grell whimpered as the kiss became savage, and his mouth filled with blood when Will accidentally caught his tongue on Grell's wickedly sharp teeth.

"Hmm, I could see the attraction to this." Will licked the ruby liquid from his lips, as he pulled back. Grell rolled up off his back, following the warmth of the other's body. "Go on." Will pushed the shell-shocked Grell towards the door. Grell could do nothing more than comply.

Outside he was instantly surrounded by the younger shinigami, pleading to know what happened, were they in trouble, was he in trouble? Grell mutely shook his head.

"When you see Ronald Knox, send him over, would you?"

"Well?" Grell looked up, startled. Knox was leaning over him. It had only been ten minutes. "I've been gone two hours, and you've got something for me. Excellent!" he leant closer. "Spill!"

"My place, at eight o clock tonight." Grell smirked at Knox's blank face. "I'm not asking you to be there, I'm saying he will be." He grinned, making the younger shinigami gulp at the proximity of the pointy teeth. "And he's a damn good kisser."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Short, I know, but I'm hapy with it.  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: I'm still not Yana Toboso, so these guys aren't my property.**

* * *

"You came!" Grell twirled happily, earning a bemused smile from Will. The elder shinigami sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Of course I did. I promised I'd come, and you know I don't go back on my promises." He tentatively stroked Grell's hair back from his face, making the redhead smile softly.

"Of course." He stepped aside, allowing his superior through into the apartment. "Sorry about the mess, but I haven't really been home for a while." Will braced himself for complete and utter chaos, but was surprised to discover that the room wasn't as untidy as he'd assumed – a few books littered the table, along with a couple of empty cups. "I made dinner, if you're hungry." Grell sounded almost shy.

"Sure, I could eat something." Will nodded. Grell gave him a dirty grin. "We'll get to that later." Will promised, an evil glint in his eyes. Grell licked his suddenly dry lips with anticipation.

The food was simple, but edible, for which Will was intensely grateful. Before he knew what was happening, Grell leant across the table and kissed him, careful of his fangs. Once again, Will took possession of the kiss, noting how little resistance Grell put up. The redhead accepted his domination easily, and broke the kiss breathlessly.

Grell took his superior's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. He pushed Will over onto to the bed, taking the first leading action he had since they started this little game of seduction. Will lay back and let him do as he pleased. A neatly tied tie and linen shirt hit the floor as Grell stripped his partner.

Will shivered as Grell leant across him, crimson hair trailing over his bare skin. The red reaper was still fully dressed, but Will refused to pressure him, especially on their first time. Gender confusion aside, Grell was special, and Will was determined not to push him away by doing something wrong. After all, he thought sardonically, wouldn't Grell just say something about how you shouldn't press a lady?

"I'll be a good girl for you Will. Or a bad girl, whichever you'd prefer." Grell purred as he settled on the bed, slowly stripping off the brunet's shirt. Will reached up and threaded his fingers through the long red hair, frustrated.

"Please don't do that." Grell pouted and withdrew slightly.

"What? You changed your mind about sleeping with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Will pulled him back in for a kiss. "I meant don't refer to yourself as a girl. I understand that you'd prefer to be female, but never try to be a girl when we're together, please. A woman, I'm willing to negotiate, but not a girl." He shifted a little to get more comfortable. "That makes me think of a child, and I couldn't do this with a child." Grell smiled and licked at Will's bottom lip.

"Trust me, William, I'm anything but a child." Grell nipped at Will's throat with razor sharp teeth, making the elder yelp in pain. The redhead kissed the spot tenderly. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget…my teeth…" Will grabbed his slim waist and flipped them both over, surprise from the pain making him forget his own promise for a minute.

"Let's see how you like it, shall we?" the brunet yanked Grell's shirt open, tossing the striped ribbon to one side carelessly. He nuzzled against Grell's neck, making the younger shinigami whimper and arch against him. Will rocked his hips until Grell let him settle between his thighs, and suddenly clamped his jaws down on the redhead's pulse. A moment later, he jerked back as he tasted blood and felt Grell jolt violently beneath him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up and do that again!" Grell was still moving, bucking against him frantically.

"Oh." Will stared down at his lover in shock. "You…you liked that?" he'd forgotten that Grell liked pain.

"Y-yes…"Grell moaned, moving desperately. "Will, please…" he begged. The brunet would have offered Grell anything, and up until that moment, the thought of the redhead's masochism hadn't crossed his mind as a problem. Now the moment came, however, he found himself unwilling. Unwilling to hurt his partner, even if it would bring him pleasure.

"I...I can't." He bit his lip and looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just can't." Grell looked up at him in confusion. "I can't hurt you." Grell chuckled lightly and sat up, forcing Will to back a little.

"If that's all you're worrying about, it's fine." Long fingers raked through brown hair lovingly. "I won't force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. Pain is my thing, but I don't expect you to enjoy giving it, and never on our first time." He kissed Will's cheek gently, and lay back again. The redhead shot Will a sultry smile. "Now, forget all of that. We'll worry about shaking things up when we're settled, but for now, just make love to me."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: For those watching the second season of the anime, answer honestly, who cried at the last episode? Tell the truth now. I'm really rather surprised at how much support this fic is getting, so a massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuff so far! (Also, just a quick message to _SoMuchLoveForKuroshitsuji_: I know what you mean, there are a lot of fetishistic fics for this pairing, but come on, we all know why it's like that. And I know it's a fairly girly thing to say, but in my mind, there is a clear difference between sex and making love, and I think that no-one should spend their first time with someone they intend to stay together with just 'having sex'. There should be more to it - maybe love.)  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

They spent the next few hours wrapped up in each other, so completely absorbed by the other's presence that all they could register was the sensations from their touches, kisses, caresses. It all rolled up into one big blur until they lost track of whose body ended where, and it wasn't until there was a knock on the door that they realised that the rest of the world still existed.

"Ugh." Grell buried his face in the crook of Will's neck. The manager groaned and let his head hit the pillow behind him, nuzzling into the red hair for a moment, before he looked across at the clock.

"Who the hell can that be? It's almost two o clock." He sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. Grell sat up and shifted his weight, sliding up and down Will's length once more, before reluctantly standing up when the knocking didn't stop.

"I better go see who it is." He pulled on his red silk robe and made his way down the hall to the front door. "What?" he glared out into the rain. Ronald Knox stood there with a sheepish expression, supporting a young woman who was clearly the worse for drink.

"Sorry, Sutcliff. I know it's late, but could me and Mavis stay here for the night? I don't think she's able to make it home." Grell sighed.

"Knox, you..." he looked at Mavis, who could barely stand, and stepped back. "Fine. She can have the spare room. I'll get a pillow and some blankets for you on the sofa, Knox. Bathroom's down the hall to the left." Mavis fled, hand clamped over her mouth. Knox followed Grell into the hall.

"Thanks for this, Sutcliff. She's not exactly in the best shape right now."

"I noticed." Grell huffed as he fished some blankets out of the airing cupboard and bundled them into Knox's arms. "Here. Go set up while I get your friend a glass of water."

"Grell, why is there a woman throwing up in the bathroom?" Will entered the lounge, eyes shaded against the light. He had pulled his trousers back on but had left them unbuttoned. He slumped against the doorframe, clearly exhausted. "Come back to bed and finish what you started." He finally looked up, and he slowly turned pink when he realised Knox was staring at him.

"It's too late for all this." Grell wailed. He dropped to his knees. "Knox, of all the places you could go, you came here? Will, go back to bed before Mavis recovers." Will sighed and buttoned his trousers properly, before reaching out to help Grell up.

"Don't be such a drama queen." He tucked a claret bang behind an ear, and cupped his lover's face gently. "You shouldn't be walking around too much right now anyway. Go on, I'll finish up with these two." Grell nodded obediently, and went back into the hallway, leaving Will and Knox alone.

"So, uh..." Knox shifted uncomfortably, unable to look at his superior without staring.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Will told him, sitting in the armchair. Knox hesitantly lowered himself onto his bedding on the sofa. "I'm not going to shout at you, I don't think I _can_ get much more off duty than this." Will propped his chin up on a hand, elbow resting on the arm of the chair. "What's the story?" Knox swallowed, understandably nervous at being addressed by his half naked boss.

"I took Mavis out for a few drinks and she had a few too many. Nothing else to say." He leant forward curiously. "So, you guys did it? Can I get details?"

"Depends. Which time do you want to know about?" Will yawned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I must be more tired than I thought." He blushed again as Knox started laughing.

"Damn, Spears, he must have seriously had his way with you. Although 'you shouldn't be walking around too much' sort makes me think it was the other way around." Will rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Let's just say that Grell Sutcliff has a hell of a lot more energy than is normal." Knox shook his head.

"Nu uh." He disagreed. "I bet that you'll go back into that bedroom to find him sleeping like he's dead."

"He is." Will stood up. "Get some sleep. We can discuss all this in the morning. Show your friend to the guest room when she's out of the bathroom." Will was halfway down the hall when Mavis emerged. She looked a little more sober, but bumped straight into her boss.

"Ack!" she steadied herself against the wall. "Mr Spears! I'm so sorry for this. I'm sure I don't know what came over me." Will looked her up and down.

"I'd say gin, Miss Mavis. And possibly ale." She turned pink, then darkened to red when she realised that he was shirtless.

"Oh, is this your house, Mr Spears?" she asked nervously. Will adjusted his glasses and ignored the question.

"Shall I show you to your room, or would you like Knox to do that? He's in the lounge." Mavis smiled sheepishly.

"Whichever is fine." She shrugged.

"Wiiiiiiill..." Grell's voice was muffled, sleepy and indistinct. Mavis' eyes widened.

"Ah, um...she..." Will gave her a small smile and ignored her babble.

"I'll let you go to Knox. I better get back to bed." Mavis nodded, and watched silently as Will slipped into the room just along the hallway. She caught a glimpse of a pale arm reaching out to the brunet just before the door closed.

Grell smiled as Will lowered himself into his bed. Will sighed and accepted Grell's embrace, cuddling the redhead close when it became obvious that he intended to cling. It wasn't the usual Grell clinginess, and he quickly realised why Grell was acting like that.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, kissing Grell gently. "I'll still be here in the morning. I won't leave you. I don't care if they know we're together. Go to sleep." Lulled by his reassurances, Grell slipped into an easy slumber.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Nothing quite as awkward as having to discuss your new relationship with your coworkers... (SoMuchLoveForKuroshitsuji - thanks for the support! I update whenever I remember to, and there are a few more chapters before I have to start churning out idea again. Any requests for scenes? I'll try and work them in.)  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: Still don't own these guys...**

* * *

The next morning, Mavis made her way into the kitchen to find Knox sitting at the table, nursing a mug of black coffee. He smiled at her and handed over another steaming cup. She sat opposite him.

"Where are we?" she asked, sipping the dark liquid. Knox opened his mouth, but Will entered before he could say anything.

"Good morning." He greeted, pouring two cups of coffee. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Very, thank you." Mavis replied, more confident with him now she was completely sober and he was fully dressed. Knox grinned.

"Better than you, I'd say, Spears." Will rolled his eyes.

"Enough, Knox." He added milk and sugar to one cup, and headed back to the bedroom. Knox held a finger to his lips and indicated for Mavis to follow him. They tiptoed into the hall, and paused just before the bedroom Mavis has seen Will going into the night before. "Here you go, love. Come on, wake up." They heard him murmur.

"Hm...too early..."

"Knox and Miss Mavis are in the kitchen. You should get up and greet them."

"Noooo..." a sigh from Will.

"I'll give you a treat tonight." He promised.

"Ugh...fine. Robe or something..." Knox nudged Mavis back into the kitchen. Will rejoined them a few moments later, still carrying one of the coffees he left with. He leant against the work surface, and flashed a small smile at the others.

"Not a morning person, then?" Knox asked, nodding towards the hallway.

"Apparently not." Will sipped his coffee.

"Shut up..." Grell stumbled into the room, red silk robe tied securely around him, hair everywhere, clutching his coffee. "Too early for this." He dropped into the empty chair, and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face.

"Are you always this bad at mornings?" Will asked, leaning over to push Grell's hair back from his face. The redhead nuzzled into the hand.

"Unfortunately, yes." He admitted. Grell turned to Knox. "I hate you, you know that?" he told the blond. "Not only do you interrupt my night with Will, you make me get up early. That's no way to treat a lady." Knox chuckled.

"I'll treat you like a lady when you have breasts, Sutcliff." Mavis choked on her coffee.

"Sutcliff? As in, Grell Sutcliff?" Grell smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Something tells me you've handled my paperwork, Miss Mavis." He drained the second cup of coffee and set it down with a sigh. "I need to go get dressed. I need to do my makeup. I need to take shower..."

"You need to shut up." Will told him firmly. "Go get dressed." Grell clambered to his feet and pressed a small kiss to Will's cheek before leaving. Will watched the sultry sway of the redhead's hips until the door closed. Knox punched him lightly on the arm.

"So, is he worth the effort?" Will stared. Mavis started choking on her coffee again. "Come on, it's not a difficult question. Was he any good?" Will set his mug down very deliberately, and leant on the table so his face was inches from Knox's. The blond swallowed nervously, and leant back a tiny bit, giving ground to the brunet.

"Put it this way, Knox." Will licked his lips mischievously. "All that energy of his? I managed to drain it completely in an hour. You walked in several rounds later." Mavis dropped her mug. Knox went pale.

"Whoa. I don't know if that means he's good..." his eyes dipped down to William's crotch, before flicking back to up meet intense hazel eyes. "Or _you_ are." Will offered a small smile, and stepped away.

"You're never going to find out either way, Knox, so I suggest you put it from your mind." He leant back against the counter again, finishing his own coffee. "I also suggest you both forget you saw anything here. If any rumours of this get out and are spread around, I _will_ know of it, and I _will_ make you regret saying anything." Knox held up his hands.

"No worries, Spears. My lips are sealed." Mavis nodded.

"Me too." She promised.

"Ashamed of me, Will?" Grell appeared in the doorway, wet hair hanging down his back, stained the silk of his robe almost black.

"Don't be silly. Do you want everyone to know?" the redhead tilted his head, apparently thinking about it. Will sighed. "Let me rephrase. Do you want everyone at work to know about us yet? When we've only just got together?" he stood close, pressing the line of his body against his lover, lips almost brushing Grell's. "Or, do you want everyone butting in, just at the wrong moments, just like Knox."

"Hey!" Knox sounded indignant, but Grell could only focus on Will.

"Just you and me, our little secret; or the entire office, and the scandal that goes with it." Grell whimpered slightly and leant back against the doorframe, barely keeping himself upright. Will leant in, holding Grell in place with his own bodyweight, and brushed a tiny kiss over his lover's lips. Grell's eyes fluttered shut, and William withdrew a little, glancing at Knox out of the corner of his eye. The blond was trying not to stare, Mavis beside him forcing herself not to watch. Will chuckled and mentally shrugged: let them look. Over ten years of chasing this idiot was long enough to wait. He kissed Grell again, properly this time, tongue delving past the razor sharp teeth, and he smiled against his lover's mouth when the redhead wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them as close against each other as possible.

"Will..." Grell moaned lightly, and hooked a long leg around Will's hip, displaying once again that remarkable flexibility Will had discovered in his lover during the night. "Take me...please, Will..." Knox started choking. Will laughed and pulled away slightly.

"All it takes is a kiss?" he tapped Grell on the nose gently. "I knew I was on to something with you." Grell pouted.

"Don't be mean, Will." The redhead groaned. Will smiled softly, and turned back to Knox and Mavis.

"You two can manage alone for a while, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Grell by the wrist, and hauled him off to the bedroom, leaving the guests staring off after them.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Finally, Will discovers one of Grell's hobbies that doesn't involve hacking human women to bits. Sorry for the late update, everyone, but things have been hectic. You guys who watch my work may have noticed I've put BtW and LoaP on hiatus for a while - I'll start them again as soon as I can, I promise. I can actually attest that the migration of belingings really does happen. My flatmates and I have a load of each others stuff, and we're not sure how half of it got there.  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: I think we can take this as fairly obvious, right?**

* * *

"Grell! Have you seen my black file?" Will called.

"It's somewhere in the office." His lover shouted back. They had been together for almost a month, and during that time, their belongings had somehow, in that impossible way that always seems to happen, migrated between their homes. Most of Grell's paperwork was at William's, clothes were spread between both houses, and somehow, they started knowing where the others belongings were in the houses better than they knew their own.

Will grumbled to himself while he sorted through the masses of junk in Grell's so-called office. Usually, finding things in there was more of an excavation job, and one he'd gladly forgo, but the black file held the departments finance records. The annual monetary evaluation was exactly that – annual – but it was very important that he had the entire year's records, and not being able to procure a full account could possibly have the departmental budget reduced.

"Any idea where?" he asked. Grell gave a negative response, so Will kept searching. In an open box under the desk, he caught a glimpse of something black, and dived for it triumphantly. The second he touched it, however, he knew it wasn't his file. It was made of cloth. Curiously, he pulled gently. A few seconds later, he was rooting through the box, throwing his findings across the room so he could see them properly.

"Will? Did you find it?" Grell asked, tying his hair up out of his face. Golden-green eyes widened in shock as he saw the items scattered across the room. "O-oh no..." he fell to his knees, gathering up them up carefully, hands shaking. "No, no, he can't see this, no, please..." the breathless whimpers were almost too quiet for Will to catch, but he heard. He grabbed slim wrists and dragged Grell into his lap.

"Grell, stop it, right now." Will shook the redhead lightly. "Stop it!" he ordered. Grell wouldn't look at him, but stopped hyperventilating. Will sighed, and lifted Grell into his arms as he stood, carrying the slender shinigami into the bedroom. He set his lover on the bed, and sat next to him. "Look, talk to me." He pushed back the crimson bangs Grell was trying to hide behind. "Why are you hiding those dresses?" Grell licked his dry lips and took a shaky breath, gathering his courage.

"Will, please don't get mad. Please. I didn't mean for you to find out like this." He shifted, tucking his long legs up under him, arms curled protectively around his stomach. "It's...it's not complicated or anything. You remember on our first time, you told me you understood I'd prefer to be a woman?" Will nodded, but didn't say anything. Grell started twiddling his fingers, watching the motions rather than look at his lover. "It's part of that. I...I know that I'm never going to be anything other than what I am now, but dressing up makes me feel more...feminine." Grell finally looked at Will. "It's not that I'd prefer to be a woman, but that I feel I _am_ a woman, trapped in this body." he waved a hand up and down his figure. "And the ways I act and dress are the only way I can be who I really am. I'm not stupid enough to believe that I'll ever be a real woman, but..." he gazed up at the ceiling, tears sliding down his cheeks, "whatever mistake was made for me to be born male, I truly believe that I can be whoever I want."

"Oh, Grell." Will leant in and pulled the Red Reaper close, kissing away the tears.

"Will? You're not...disgusted by me?" The confusion and fear in Grell's voice wrenched at Will's heart. He cared so much about his redheaded lover, had fought so hard for his affections, that over the years it had become more and more difficult for Will to tolerate his distress. Now that he'd finally succeeded in attracting Grell's attention, and knew that his affections were returned, the thought of Grell in pain hurt him more than he'd ever have guessed it would.

"Why would I be?" Will pulled Grell back into his lap. "I knew from the start that you're unhappy as you are, and what sort of lover would I be to deny you what makes that better?" Grell burst into tears, clinging to Will as he buried his face in his shoulder. "All I want is for you to be happy." He kissed Grell's forehead gently. "Why didn't you just tell me? You don't have to hide anything from me, of all people, you know that."

"I know." Grell sniffed. "I was just so frightened...that you'd leave me...I couldn't...take that." He sobbed. "I couldn't lose you too." Will laughed and held him close, rocking his lover gently.

"You won't. I promise I'm not going anywhere." He whispered against the long hair. "I won't leave you. Never. I'll always be here, okay?" Grell nodded, and snuggled further into Will's embrace. The brunet tilted Grell's chin up, and nuzzled against the soft skin. Grell shuddered as Will's warm lips traced down his hairline to bite an exposed ear. "Just...talk to me about these things. Alright?" Will asked, and Grell blinked to hear the hurt in his lover's voice.

"I...I will. I'm sorry." Will's mouth on his own told Grell that he was forgiven. They held each other, comforting and needing, for what felt like forever. Eventually, Grell pulled away.

"So, do you only wear them when you're alone?" William asked carefully.

"Yes. I didn't know how you'd react, so I didn't want to tell you yet." Grell stood up, and crossed to the mirror to fix his makeup. He was wiping away the traces of his smeared mascara when Will spoke again, too quietly for him to hear. "What was that, love?"

"I said, put one on." Grell dropped the tissue in shock.

"W-what? But, why?" Grell wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "You...you don't like it when I act like-"

"Like someone you're not." Will interrupted. "It was you I fell for, so it doesn't matter to me whether you're in a suit or a skirt. Put on your favourite." He stood up. "I want to see you 'as yourself', as you'd put it. I'll be in the lounge." Will was halfway down the stairs when the telephone rang. He clattered down the remaining steps to the hallway. "Hello?" he panted.

"Mr Spears?" Mavis' voice was frantic.

"Yes. How can I be of assistance, Miss Mavis?"

"Thank goodness I managed to contact you. I tried to reach you at your own residence, but when no-one answered, I thought you might be here, so-"

"Miss Mavis, please calm down. What's the matter?" the secretary took several deep breaths.

"My apologies. There's been something of an emergency. You need to come in immediately. I know you're probably busy right now, but we really need you here." Will sighed, thinking of Grell changing upstairs.

"Now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid." Mavis sounded regretful. "Please, Mr Spears." He had no choice. He quickly ran upstairs, and knocked on the bedroom door. Grell opened it, and peeped out.

"Will? I'm not ready yet, five min-"

"I have to go out." Will told him, apologetically.

"Wh-what?" Grell stepped back, letting William enter the bedroom. "Why?"

"I just had a call from work. I need to go." He pulled Grell against him firmly, and kissed him deeply. "I love you." He confided. "I'll call you as soon as I can, and we'll do this properly."

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I am a horrible, horrible person. I promise that this WILL be finished. I have written the ending, and have actually started on something of a sequel, but we'll see how well this one finishes first, eh? So, as a reward for all your patience (and my god have you been patient) I'm posting several chapters at once! ^^  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, the second season would have gone _slightly_ differently.**

* * *

A week later, Grell was going crazy. Will hadn't called, and even though he knew that they had to be professional in the office, it still hurt that Will hadn't had time to say more than three consecutive words to his lover since he'd left the house the day he'd found the dresses. The few times they had managed to see each other, one or both had been busy, scribbling frantically in folders, running after missing paperwork, going off on sudden assignments, tracking down missing records.

No-one had a clue why everything had suddenly become so rushed. The annual financial review didn't help, but it happened to occur at the same time as a rash of murders across the country, followed by the inevitable copycat killings.

Grell could accept that Will was busy, but somehow, the fact that he hadn't called affected the redhead more than he had thought it would. Logically, he knew that it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help feeling...well...sort of _abandoned_.

Grell was the first to admit that he was flighty, and not the smartest, but how he had never noticed the way Will looked at him, he didn't know. Those cold eyes. It had to be. They hid everything. Will had turned his world inside out, and finally the redhead had seen the advantage to settling down. Will even made him want to try it. Typical that he would be the next to break Grell's heart. Will knew from the start that he had issues, and they both thought that they were cool with it. Seeing the extent by finding his dresses had been too much for Will, it seemed. He had left, taking what was left of Grell's fragile sanity with him.

The first anyone noticed was when he started taking far too long on his assignments. Then one day he came back dirty and bloodied, with four souls too many to his quota, and a dangerous gleam in his eyes. The shinigami in the hallway stood back, unnerved by the sight. Knox stared after the retreating figure of his friend, and stood up, startling his twitchy co-workers. He grabbed the nearest shinigami by the collar, and hauled him to his feet.

"Go get Spears." He tossed the terrified shinigami towards the office.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! William Spears! Go!" the young man fled, and the blond set off in pursuit of the crazed redhead.

He finally cornered him in the library. Grell was standing on the upper balcony, dropping off the records he'd brought in. Knox observed the distance from the balcony to the floor worriedly. It was high. Too high, even for a shinigami of Grell's healing capability. Well, no matter how far gone Grell was, he'd never...

"Oh shit!" So much for that line of thought. Grell back-flipped off the balcony rail, causing the shinigami closest to him to lunge to catch him, and miss by a few inches. The redhead landed awkwardly, dropping to one knee as he hit the marble floor. Knox winced at the subsequent crack of breaking bone, but Grell ignored it, and started towards the door. Knox grabbed his arm on the way past.

"Hey there, Knox." Grell's eyes were the giveaway. It's said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and looking at Grell, Knox knew that just that moment, there was no-one home. "What's up?"

"I heard a crack when you landed. Let me check your injuries, please." Grell looked him up and down once, dismissively. Knox's heart sank. If he didn't register as something that would interest Grell then the redhead would walk away injured, and there was no way that Grell would see sense. To interest Grell at this point, he had to be a threat, a victim, or a prospective lover. When the Red Reaper was in this state, it was possible to be all three at once.

"Ronald, _darling_, are you worried about me?" Grell turned and draped an arm across Knox's shoulder. Great, Knox mentally sighed, prospective lover. Best to play along for now, he supposed.

"Of course I worry about you...Grell." he stumbled over the older shinigami's first name, so unused to it, he momentarily forgot it. "Now, let me see your wounds." He pulled the redhead closer, trying not to cringe as a hand was placed disturbingly low on his stomach. It may have been to simply steady Grell's weight, but somehow, Knox doubted it. Where the hell was Spears when you needed him? Thankfully, Grell went along quietly, and Knox managed to tug him to one side, out of the way of the main crowd.

"Hm? Looking for somewhere a little more private, are we?" Knox gave Grell a weak smile, and carefully started checking the visible injuries. Nothing major, nothing permanent. By now, Knox was having a difficult time keeping Grell's hands out of his clothing. The redhead seemed magnetically attracted to his waistband. Finally sick of it, and frustrated by the fact that he was still waiting around for Spears, he grabbed Grell by the wrists.

"Forceful aren't we, Ronald?" The redhead winked.

"What about William Spears, Sutcliff? You guys seemed so happy. What happened?" Grell met the blond's eyes defiantly for a moment, the collapsed against him, dragging them both to floor. It took a moment for Knox to realise he was crying. "Something did happen, didn't it?" Grell shook his head, the dangerous spark fading slightly from his gold-green eyes.

"Not really." He sighed. "I'm just sick of it all. I've cried over more men than I can recall. They tell me lies, cheat on me, hurt me, and I'm sick of it. I just want a guy who's not afraid to hold me when I need it, and can take me for who and what I am." He pulled away slightly, and Knox was relieved to see that the insanity had faded from the others expression.

"Was there something that Spears couldn't handle?" Knox asked carefully. Grell shook his head.

"Everything that's come up, he dealt with fine, he's accepted everything about me. I have no reason to feel abandoned, or betrayed, but..." he rubbed a hand across his eyes, careful not to smear the mascara on his fake eyelashes. "Somehow I ended up like this." Knox ran a hand gently through Grell's hair, a soothing motion he'd done with so many women that it was almost automatic, a natural motion the redhead leant into. A new wave of tears told Knox that Will did the same thing, then he remembered the loving way he'd seen Spears stroke back the crimson bangs that morning in the kitchen.

"Sutcliff, why not talk to _him_ about this? Just storm into his office, plonk your ass on the desk on top of his paperwork, and tell him what you just told me."

"Or you could just talk to me now."

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: I've decided just to post the entire fic by the end of this week. I _have_ finished it, so it seems a waste to keep you guys hanging until I remember to update. Sound like a plan?  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: Still no ownage here...**

* * *

Ronald Knox had never seen the library so quiet. Every shinigami within earshot had passed on the news that Grell had flipped his proverbial lid, and now it was filtering slowly through the hallways. With half an hour, even the bosses would know that Sutcliff was crazy. A handful of reapers had stuck around to monitor the situation. They all knew how dangerous it could be for a shinigami to lose touch with reality, and everyone knew that Grell was perilously close to that edge anyway, so if he'd slipped over it into insanity, the circumstances had to be observed. Only Will and the High Ups knew that he'd toppled off that ledge with a gleeful giggle several years back, resulting in the Jack the Ripper incident.

William Spears knelt next to the two on the floor, and reached out to touch Grell's hair. The redhead sobbed into Knox's shirt, and the blond carefully passed the shuddering bundle of crimson into the brunet's arms.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it." He climbed to his feet, and started ushering the small audience away. "Move along, people, nothing to see." Will went back to cradling Grell, who was too out of it to notice that it was William holding him.

"Grell, Grell, please? Look at me?" the brunet gently tilted the redhead's pale face up to meet his. Mascara was streaked down Grell's cheeks, marring the porcelain skin. "I'm sorry." Will wiped away the smudges with his sleeve, ignoring the marks it left on the white linen. "I should have stayed. I should have at least _called_. It was an important time for us, and I couldn't even tell Mavis to wait for another half an hour." he huffed self-depreciatively. "No, listen." Grell had started to object. "I had no idea you would react so badly to my not being around, and I'm sorry for putting you through that. I'm taking you home, right now, and we're going to carry on from where we left off last week."

"You need to finish work." Grell resisted weakly, and struggled away. He stood shakily, and promptly fell back against Will when his damaged knee wouldn't support his weight. "I can't force you away from that. It's important to you."

"You're important to me." Will told him firmly. He picked his lover up, bridal-style, and carried him calmly towards the library exit. The hallways were bustling as usual, but the sight of their supervisor carrying the redhead through the offices was enough to bring a halt to the activity. "That means we're going to go home, you're going to have a cup of tea and calm down, then get yourself dressed up, and we'll see how those outfits I found look on you."

"You are so mean to me." Grell huffed, and snuggled against his lover. Will couldn't help but smile slightly. If Grell felt up to making jokes, then he was definitely doing ok. "Will?" the brunet hummed a response, but before Grell could ask his question, a shinigami stepped in front of them.

"Mr Spears, may I enquire as to where you are going?" Will bowed slightly, which was awkward considering that he was still cradling Grell, but necessary considering that this was _his_ boss.

"My apologies, sir, but if left unattended Mr Sutcliff here may become mentally disturbed, and so pose a threat to our system. If he causes problems, it will be detrimental to the entire organization. Therefore, I'm taking him home, where any damage he may do can be contained." Another few minutes of debate followed, which Grell entirely ignored in favour of listening to Will's heartbeat. The first he realised they were walking again was when Will spun to back out of the door so as not to jar Grell.

"Will?" the redhead tried again. "When you said you're taking me home, where did you mean?" William glanced down at him, and kept walking.

"I meant to talk to you about that before the dress incident, actually." He admitted. "And how much I've missed you over this last week proved to me that this is a good idea." He shifted Grell in his arms a little, so their eyes could meet more easily. "Grell, I want you to move in with me." The redhead stared.

"Will, I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to decide just yet." Will told him, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Just think about it. I don't want rent or anything off you, just you, ok?" Grell blushed slightly. "As long as you're mine, my lover, I don't mind."

"I don't need to think about it." Grell ran a finger lightly down his lover's chest. "I know I come with some really bad problems, and so much emotional baggage you'll probably want to kill me after a week of us living together, but I'd like to try living with you, Will. Really, I would." Will bent to press his lips against Grell's, and the kiss soon became fiery. They broke apart panting, and Grell registered that they'd made it to William's apartment.

Will set him down gently, and opened the door. Grell followed him up the stairs wordlessly, limping only slightly as his kneecap healed. They were soon in the bedroom, and Grell was laughing as William undressed him, muttering half-compliments as every inch of skin was exposed. He wasn't good with that sort of thing, and the redhead knew it, but he was trying, and the gentle touches accompanied by whispers of how beautiful he was for such an annoying pest, was the most wonderful thing Grell had ever been a part of. He couldn't help but squirm as Will's hands cradled his ribs, cupping his body lovingly as they kissed.

"Thank you." he murmured into Grell's mouth. "Thank you. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me this." He squeezed Grell gently. "For everything you've done for me."

"Are you even talking to me right now?" Grell giggled. Will chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm talking to God, I think. I need to thank _someone_ for this, and who else would you suggest?" he frowned, pulling back slightly. "Actually, maybe I should thank _Knox_." Grell started laughing, and pulled his lover closer.

"I'm sorry about today, Will." He sighed. "I don't know what came over me." Will shrugged.

"Forget about it. I know you have issues about being left alone, so I should have been more considerate. Let's just be grateful that you didn't seriously hurt yourself earlier."

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Another chapter. I'm keeping my promise to finish posting this by the end of the week! :D  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Kuroshitsuji, but I'll never be that lucky. ^_^**

* * *

"Wear them around the house."

"Pardon?" Grell looked up from flowerpot he was watering. Against Will's better judgement, he'd agreed to let Grell get some houseplants, and they had both been surprised to discover a rather nurturing persona under all that hair and makeup. The plants thrived under his supervision, so Will more or less left him to it. "More detail would be useful, my love." Grell had had years to get used to Will's monosyllabic, out-of-the-blue comments, but that didn't mean he automatically knew what Will was referring to,

"The dresses. Wear them around the house when it's just us." Will clarified. He'd reacted well to seeing his lover dressed up, and had seen the reluctance in Grell's eyes when he took it off, no matter how well the redhead tried to hide it. Now, seeing his gold-green eyes light up, the brunet couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" the barely concealed hope made the smile broaden. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't tell you to if I didn't, would I?" Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, probably not." Grell set down the water container, and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Alright, wait here. I'll get ready and come down when I'm dressed." He fled upstairs, and hauled out half a dozen dressed, determined to pick the perfect look. He'd worn a crimson one before, reminiscent of his dear Angelina – he'd cared about her, truly, which was why he still wore her coat. Will never commented, but he had at least some idea of how much Madam Red had meant to his lover.

Perhaps the black? Grell held it against him, an ebony version of the white dress Elizabeth Middleford had forced him into, bought after he realised how flattering the style was on him. He changed into the dress, and arranged his hair into loose curls around his shoulders. A frown creased his forehead. Maybe not.

He dug through his wardrobe again, and smiled as his hand touched velvet. A deep forest green gown was pulled out of the wardrobe, a warm tone dark enough not to clash with his blood red hair. A quick change left him smiling into the mirror. The curls were pulled up into an elegant bun, leaving random strands of hair to spiral down to his shoulders.

Will looked up as Grell slipped through the door, and his jaw dropped. At no point had he entertained the idea that his lover could be (or would be) demure while dressed as a woman, but suddenly, Will found himself confronted with exactly that. A full skirt fell to the floor, a high collar went half way up Grell's neck. High heeled boots barely peeked out from under the black lace trimmed hem.

"You look..." he waved a hand, words failing him. Grell, flamboyant and as extroverted a person as you could find, dressed so conservatively, elegant and conventional in a way he'd never been, regardless of gender. "Amazing." He coughed, clearing his suddenly dry throat. "Wonderful."

"Really?" Grell turned in a circle, allowing Will to see the entire ensemble. "Anything else?" Will sighed, used to the redhead fishing for compliments.

"You're beautiful." He admitted, feeling the slight blush spread across his cheeks. Grell smiled happily, and sank carefully into the chair behind him.

"Thank you." The redhead reached up and fiddled with one of his curls. "The dress is fairly new. This is the first time I've worn it, actually." He pulled a face. "Are you sure it's not too...you know...dreary?" Will eyed the other shinigami contemplatively, knowing that if he was to simply respond with the answer that sprang automatically to his tongue, Grell would know, and be offended that he hadn't thought about the answer.

"No." He replied eventually, going with his original answer. "It's perfect. Beside's you couldn't look dreary if you tried." Grell blushed pink. "In fact, raise your voice, maybe pad out the chest a little more, and I'll take you out tonight." Grell stared.

"Will, I've _never_ left the house while dressed up. Someone might-"

"Trust me, you look like a woman. A _lady_." He stood and extended a hand to his sheepish lover. "I would be proud to have you on my arm in public, Grell. Besides, when have you cared about what people think anyway?" Grell hesitantly reached out and accepted the offered hand. Will spun him into his arms, earning a laugh.

"Will!" Grell giggled as he was dipped backwards and kissed lovingly. "You really mean it, don't you?" the brunet nodded and kissed him again. "Then why not? Somewhere in London, where no-one will recognise us."

They picked a fairly nice place, and no-one looked twice at Grell. The evening went wonderfully, and William Spears found himself smiling and laughing more than he could remember doing in a while. Upon reflection, he realised that it wasn't just tonight – it was whenever he was around Grell. They had made it through the door, and they had immediately been directed to a discreet table in the corner, illuminated by candles, and Will was congratulated on the beauty of his wife. The light-hearted atmosphere was broken halfway through their dessert, however.

"My, my, my, what have we here? Got a thing for redheads, huh, Spears?" They both looked up to see Knox and Mavis. All four paled, and Grell started choking on pastry crumbs. "Oh, my god! Sutcliff?"

"Hello, Knox, Miss Mavis." Will passed Grell the wine to stop the coughing. "Won't you join us?" At his nod, a hovering waiter set an extra pair of places.

"What hell is this?" Knox hissed the second the waiter was back out of earshot.

"I believe it is referred to as an evening out, Ronald, dear." Grell smiled sweetly. Mavis and Knox both looked surprised at the affected woman's voice. "William decided to bring me out as a treat."

"Considering the effort you went to while getting ready this evening, I don't think I could have in good conscience let you stay at home." Will set down his wine glass and refilled. "I'd imagine you two had a similar thought, yes?" Knox's eyebrow twitched.

"I didn't mean the meal, and you know it."

"We just decided to be totally honest with each other." Grell shrugged. "Will discovered some of my other clothes last week, and when I tried on this new dress he wanted to take me out. Nothing too complicated." He picked up a knife from the table, and tilted it in his fingers, watching the light play across the silver surface. Will took it away gently, not altogether liking his lover's expression.

"Please, love." Mavis poured another large glass of wine for herself. "Don't do that." Grell smiled apologetically and went back to eating his dessert. Will turned to their companions. "There'll be no trouble tonight. As long as you don't give it away, no-one will see anything more than a dedicated husband escorting his wife to a restaurant." Mavis sighed.

"I only ever seem to catch you at awkward moments." She smiled. "Maybe one day we'll actually meet at work."

"Unlikely." The men chorused.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Once again, I am a horrible, horrible person. Should have known I wouldn't be able to keep to my week deadline. Ah well. Only one more chapter after this, and then it's finished! This chapter is a little more... fitting of my 'warning' than most of the other chapters, so yeah, careful there.  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: Yana Toboso updates far more regularly than I ever will. If I did own this series, I would be have been dropped like a ot potato by now - I can't draw, can't keep deadlines, and I suck at thinking up plots.**

* * *

Despite himself, Will's mouth went dry at the sight in front of him. Grell was on his hands and knees, chained by the wrists to the base of the dining room table, long legs spread to support his weight. The long white linen skirt clung to smooth curves, not quite hiding the fact that Grell was bare underneath it. The corset was a darker red than Grell's hair, which was bound in high ponytail out of the way.

Will took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He'd managed to talk Grell into wearing his dresses around the house when they were together, and he'd even started hurting Grell in bed, giving his lover what he asked for every time. Today Grell had pouted and pleaded, and had eventually straddled the brunet and kissed him until he gave in. Will shuddered, and tapped the riding crop in his hand against the palm of his hand nervously. He was terrified, and at this point would have done anything to get out of doing this.

"Will." Grell's voice was firm. "We're going to discuss this civilly." Considering he was still chained to the table, this struck Will as slightly funny. "I know we agreed not to push things beyond our comfort levels, so you don't have to do this, but I'd like it if you did." Will gulped and licked his lips. Damnit.

"I can't promise anything, but...ok." he conceded. Grell sighed.

"Just stop if you want, and we can try something else." He promised. Will nodded, and licked his lips again, before kneeling down behind Grell. He pressed himself against the redhead's back, kissing his neck gently.

"I'll try and make this as pleasurable as possible, love." Grell rocked back against him, pushing against his lover's hips.

"If it's you, it'll be fine." Will kissed his neck again, then stood. Taking another deep breath, he lashed the crop down across Grell's backside. The Red Reaper whimpered. Will bit his lip.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Grell gasped. "K-keep going." Will nodded and continued. Only a few lashes later, and Grell was moaning loudly, clearly aroused. Will couldn't help but listen to the noises his lover was making, and his body reacted. "Oh, god..." he groaned. "Will, l-lift my skirt." Will blinked.

"What?"

"Lift my damn skirt and whip me!" Grell insisted. The brunet complied, wincing at the sharp snap of the crop again Grell's pale thighs. The redhead groaned, encouraging Will to keep going. The next few blows left red welts across his skin. Will had to stop to undo his trousers, which had gotten painfully tight, making Grell glance back to see what was happening. "Will? Are you...enjoying this?" he panted. Will smirked.

"Not so much the whipping part, but you make some really sexy noises, you know that?" Grell would have blushed if he wasn't already pink with excitement.

"Again?" he pleaded. Will bit his lip and carried on, each snap of the whip again flawless skin making him flinch. Grell clearly loved it, as his hips jerked in anticipation of each lash. The crop cracked across the back of his thighs again, and Grell screamed. His strength failed, causing him to collapse on his stomach.

He rolled over onto his back immediately, and grabbed Will, pulling him down into a searing kiss, the chains giving just enough slack to grip the white shirt. Will's hand was beneath the skirt in moments, stroking over the livid marks and tracing up and down Grell's thighs teasingly. The Red Reaper bucked against his lover desperately.

"You...goddamn...tease." he groaned as Will finally pressed a finger into him. Will pulled the skirt up to Grell's waist and hauled him up onto his knees again. Grell had long since convinced him that he didn't need much preparation.

"Just relax." Will whispered into Grell's ear, licking the lobe teasingly. Grell braced himself against the table and gripped the chains at his wrists. Just as he felt the blunt pressure of his lover's length nosing at his entrance, the front door slammed open.

"Yo, Sutcliff! I bought back those books I borrowed! Thanks for leaving me a key!" Will just had time to pull the skirt back down and was doing up his trousers again when Knox entered. "Oh, have I got bad timing..."

"Too damn right you do." Grell snapped. Will sighed, and bent to unlock the chains. Knox caught sight of the riding crop on the floor next to them.

"Jesus, Spears! You used that thing on him? What the hell are you, some kind of sadist pervert?" the blond seemed close to bolting. Grell moved away from the table and smoothed his skirt down, keeping his hands folded in his lap, preserving his modesty until his libido calmed.

"Please, Ronald." Knox twitched at the use of his first name. "Sit down." Knox sat down cautiously and Grell took a seat opposite him.

Will kept his face blank and collected the crop and chains. He deposited them on the bed, and waited outside the lounge, allowing Grell to take charge of the situation. Grell had apparently regained control over his body, and was a little more relaxed. Knox, however, looked just as awkward as when he first walked in.

"I should've knocked."

"It's fine. It's my fault for giving you a key." Knox shifted in his seat.

"Sutcliff, he's not hurting you, is he?" he asked. "I mean, I know it's none of my business, and you can tell me to butt out if you want to, but...we are friends, and if he's hurting you..." Grell laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Knox. All of that was my idea." Knox looked even more uncomfortable, so Will stepped in and sat down next to Grell.

"Grell, why don't you go make us all some coffee?" the redhead obeyed. Knox couldn't look at Will without blushing, so he didn't try. Will sighed. "I wouldn't do anything he didn't want me to."

"So, what, he asked you to chain him to the table?"

"Yes, actually." Will confirmed. "It took me a while to understand it, but he likes that sort of thing." Knox stared.

"A-and the whip?"

"The whip too." Will nodded and adjusted his glasses. "He likes pain." He explained. "I never did understand it, but somehow he talked me into trying it out today. That's what you walked in on. Had I known you had a key, we would have been upstairs out of the way." Knox was quiet for a moment, then chuckled.

"At least I didn't have Mavis with me this time."

* * *

TBC


	11. Epilogue

**Author note: Final chapter! Well, epilogue.  
****Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears  
Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, it's characters, and consisting universe is not, nor has ever been, my property. All rights and ownership to Yana Toboso, Square Enix, and Funimation Entertainment.**

* * *

Will looked down at the sleeping redhead sprawled across his lap. He'd been attempting to read when Grell had simply dropped onto the bed beside him, naked and still damp from the shower, and placed his head in the brunet's lap. This was a rarity. No matter how brazen Grell was with his attitude and his outfits, Will hardly ever got to see the full expanse of his partner's bare skin, aside from during or just before sex. He'd sighed and started to promise that they could do it after he'd finished the page, only to realise that his lover was already asleep.

Now, he ran a hand through the long crimson locks, and couldn't help but smile fondly as the pale skin warmed under his touch. Grell was always cool to the touch, but warmed up exceptionally fast. Heat-leech, Will called him. He set his book to one side willingly, and carefully scooped his lover up into his arms to lay him gently under the covers.

"Well, looks like you'll have to wait until morning to find your present then." He crawled under the quilt with Grell and settled down, allowing the redhead to unconsciously cuddle up to him the moment he lay still.

The next morning, as Grell was searching for something to wear to work, his hand brushed against something silky. He frowned, and dug the garment out into the dim light. He gasped, hand flying to his mouth.

"Oh, Will..." Already wearing nothing but his underwear, he slipped the new clothing over his head, and smiled as he turned to observe his reflection in the mirror. The satin fit snugly against Grell's skin, and to was all but impossible for the redhead to restrain himself from throwing himself at Will. The brunet had, now more than ever, proven himself to be perfectly comfortable with his lover's eccentricities, as Will had started referring to it. He'd actually ventured out into London, and purchased a red satin dress, perfectly fitted, and perfectly Grell.

"Will, it's beautiful." He breathed, looking over his shoulder at his sleeping lover. Grell knew he was hard to live with, and even harder to work with, but Will coped with it just fine, regardless of the emotional baggage Grell brought with him. Especially considering that Will had plenty of his own anyway. It had taken Grell a long time to realise it, but in some ways, Will was fragile as Grell himself, and hid all his worries and insecurities behind that cold mask. The redhead had known that it could take years for Will to open up to him completely, and he'd waited, just as William had waited for him to accept his love.

Grell had taken to wearing skirts around the office. Since the acknowledgement of Gender Identity Disorder, the Bosses had had to allow for such things in the workplace. The new recruits were introduced to "Miss Sutcliff", and there had been several instances of Will physically threatening them for flirting with Grell, as more than one new employee was shocked to discover that 'she' was in fact a 'he'.

Will passed up many opportunities to move to another, better paid, division, just so he could stay with his redheaded lover. He finally allowed sex in his office. Ronald Knox was mentally scarred for the rest of his existence. He never developed a better sense of timing. Grell and Will bought a proper house together, and got a cat, which Will jokingly named Sebastian. It stuck. They both agreed that the cat took after his namesake, but for different reasons they would never reveal for fear of offending the other.

And later that day, as Grell fled down the hallway, skidding in stilettos on the marble floors, silken skirt flying with his momentum to reveal the edges of the sexy underwear he'd chosen for their date after work, Will found that despite his partner's latest wrongdoings, he was praying that experience had taught Grell to hide better.

* * *

**So? What do we think? Should I do the sequel? I'll write more of it first, obviously, but I have plotline if anyone is interested. Maybe post a trial chapter, then see what you guys think?**


End file.
